


Rain Dance

by ZZ_Chikorita



Series: Jolly Rogers [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Prologue, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZ_Chikorita/pseuds/ZZ_Chikorita
Summary: Team Skull's boss creeps home late at night and contemplates life a little.
Series: Jolly Rogers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680463
Kudos: 32





	Rain Dance

The rain was really coming down for the fifth day in a row at Po Town. The drenched man discretely entered the mansion, careful not to wake the many sleeping skull members in the foyer. He continued up the steps groggily until reaching a barricade of furniture and other useless trash.  


"Why the fuck did I think this was a good idea?" he mumbled to himself.  
He climbed out the busted window back into the rain and onto the roof, as he's done many times before, to get to the other side of the barricade. He hopped down into the eastern window; any amount of drying he had done on the way up the stairs was now very much _un_ done.  
Fed up with the wet and cold, he begins pulling the soaked wife beater up over his head as he nears his destination. 

He enters a room where a large recliner sits atop a makeshift tower. He exhales a sigh of relief as he closes the door and tosses the soaked garment aside.  
On the recliner lay a pair of large, baggy jogging pants and matching jacket right where he had left them. He draped the jacket around his shoulders, the dry warmth enveloping him nicely. After a moment of appreciation he then replaced his wet shorts in favor of the dry pants. He slumped down into the chair; it was so freaking comfortable. Without bothering to zip the jacket or put the feet of the recliner up, he tilted his head upwards and closed his eyes, listening to the patter of rain on the roof and window pane.  


After a few moments, he opened his eyes back up and looked to the open laptop on his right. He lightly dragged his finger over the track pad, waking it up. In the corner read the time: 4:15am.  


"Shit, man..." he sighed to himself, knowing he was going to get maybe a maximum of three hours sleep yet again. 

He turned his head to watch the rain against the window. The gang was mostly self sufficient but with money tight and no more looting (Team Skull had struck a deal with Nanu and the other kahunas that as long as they kept their nose clean, and enrolled all the grunts under trial age to the school on Melemele, they could remain in Po Town), they've had to really ration their food lately, so he had to make sure he was up to supervise the kids during breakfast. Make sure there's no fighting or stealing.  


Even if he tried to sleep through it, when a fight would inevitably break out, someone would come pounding at his door for help. His presence was usually enough to deter any rowdiness, so he figures it's less effort for him at the end of the day if he just gets up in the first place.  


Normally he could split these responsibilities with Plums, but she has to go to that Arc-damn1 9 to 5 gig she's got. 

"Wait," he muttered, sitting up and narrowing his eyes, "Why's it called that if it starts at 7am?"  
He stared at the wall for what was probably an unnecessary amount of time, confused by his own statement, before eventually letting himself fall back into the chair without really deciding upon a solid answer. 

Usually he'd find the rain relaxing, but after having to walk several miles in it for the umpteenth time in a row, all it did was irk him.  


"It's always Po Town. Why it always gotta be Tapu-fuckin-Bulu2 Po Town? Fuckin' Haina desert is right there-" he stopped himself mid-sentence as he remembered something one of the kids, err... grunts, said the other day. Something about the desert region of Ula'ula being on the... rain cloud... no... rain shade.... no... rain...  
He squeezed the bridge of his nose desperately trying to recall the right word and eventually said out loud and louder than necessary for a man talking to himself in the wee hours of the morning, "SHADOW". 

He paused and looked over his shoulder as if just to confirm that he was indeed alone and no one was witnessing him blurt out random words like a madman. But, yes, the grunt said that Haina was in the 'rain shadow of the dormant volcano'.  
Whatever the hell that means. 

Running his pale fingers through his soaked, even paler hair, he smiled to himself.  
He was never one for book learnin' himself, but he loved it when any of the kids (grunts!) would excitedly tell him about all that 'science and smart people shit', even if he didn't understand a word of it.  
With that thought in his mind, he leaned he head back on his hands and closed his eyes, finally drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue to my series 'Jolly Rogers'. No, it's not a pirate au.  
> I haven't a single bloody clue what tf I'm doing so feel free to let me know about grammar mistakes and the like so I can fix them.  
> Thank.
> 
> Footnotes:  
> 1\. Throughout my works you will see 'Arc' as a replacement for 'God' as in 'Arc-Damnit' or 'Oh my Arc'. You may also see 'Jesus' replaced by 'Arceus'  
> 2\. 'Tapu Bulu' is used as a replacement for 'Jesus Christ' such as in 'Tapu-fucking-Bulu' or 'Sweet Tapu/Sweet Bulu'
> 
> [Tumblr page for convenient updates ](http://zz-chikorita.tumblr.com)


End file.
